


Regresar al   hogar

by _LadyHawke (IANADA)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Canon, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/_LadyHawke
Summary: La perspectiva de Loki del final de Thor Ragnarok.Puede leerse como pre slash o como amor fraternal.No se autoriza la copia y difusión de esta historia en otras plataformas.Si te interesa leer más historias mías, ve a mi perfil y dale a IANADA, la flecha hacia abajo indica que hay más pseudónimos, la mayoría con varios fics. :-D





	Regresar al   hogar

En Asgard, como en Midgard, se dice que el hogar está allí donde pertenece tu corazón.

                                        **I**.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Asgard le había mostrado muchos rostros: cuando era crío había sido el refugio cálido aunque distante, luego cambió al crecer, se tornó sombría, un recuerdo constante de todas sus insuficiencias y, mucho después, cuando supo la verdad sobre su origen, se transformó en el espejo donde reflejar su propia monstruosidad.

Ahora aquel cuarto ya no existe, igual que la propia Asgard y, aunque intenta creer en las palabras de su hermano, siente que Asgard no era sólo un pueblo, no para él, probablemente tampoco para los demás: Asgard también eran todas las memorias compartidas sobre un lugar, ahora tan huérfanas como el resto de ellos.

Llegó a odiar tanto lo que era sólo un lugar. Odio, deseo, desesperación… Asgard había encarnado todo aquello, antaño, ahora era sólo el lamento de un pueblo a la deriva.

Los observó desde su rincón: asgardianos, exiliados…su pueblo. "Su pueblo".  
Paladeó la idea, aún demasiado nueva, renuente a admitirla, pero eso eran, incluso cuando él era el extraño había pertenecido a aquel lugar. No había ningún otro.

La vieja amargura atravesó su garganta dejando un regusto de bilis y ardor, pero toda la rabia se había esfumado junto con el fuego que había arrasado Asgard y, ahora, el recuerdo de mil años de camaradería, de fácil afecto, de una intimidad dada por sentado, ya no se sentía como una carga sino como una pérdida. Una difícil de asumir como.tal.

Le costaba admitir que Thor había vuelto a adelantársele pero la serenidad y madurez que ahora reflejaba el rostro de su hermano le provocaba una curiosa dualidad: aunque una parte de él deseaba irritarle hasta evidenciar que el antiguo Thor, arrogante, impulsivo e ingenuo, continuaba allí, otro lado sentía, de nuevo, atisbos de una afinidad que había creído del todo desaparecida.

Se habían distanciado hacía tantos siglos!. Mucho antes de que los secretos de Odín creásen una barrera entre ellos. La impotencia que le habían despertado sus viejas conversaciones!! como gritar en el espacio, donde las palabras nunca alcanzaban al otro por más que pudieran verse gesticular… aquel abismo entre ellos había surgido, ahora podía verlo sin rencor, porque eran como eran y eran tan diferentes como la sombra y la luz, el silencio y el grito, la vida y la muerte.

Pero allí estaba aquel nuevo Thor, construido de pedazos viejos y nuevos, con una forma surgida de cada desastre que habían atravesado, la mayoría juntos, aún en lados contrarios: podía ver la huella de cada una de sus traiciones en aquel nuevo Thor, pero sobre todo podía ver las cicatrices de cada vez que su hermano le creyó perdido para siempre, y ya no podía fingir que no lo entendía.

Porque, cuando puso rumbo lo más lejos posible de Asgard, la constatación de que, cada tramo que recorría, condenaba a su hermano, había resultado una revelación inesperada para él aún cuando, visto en perspectiva, no debería haberlo sido tanto.

Había tenido una nave grande y rápida, y un grupo de idiotas fácilmente manipulables que lo aclamaban como líder, todo el universo como destino…pero, a donde ir en una galaxia donde Thor ya no existiría? Quién sería él si dejaba de ser "su" hermano?

Descubrirse dando la orden de dirigirse hacia Asgard había sido el momento más aterrador, liberador y catártico de su larga vida, pero era quien era, se adaptaba rápidamente, y sobrevivía. Para cuando alcanzaron el bifrost, sabía que también sobreviviría a aquella elección, aunque no sin cicatrices. Porque allí estaban de nuevo: la vieja camaradería, la broma rápida, la sonrisa compartida, tan fácil como si jamás se hubieran ido.

Y ahora se hallaba de nuevo a la sombra de su hermano, pero donde el rencor había florecido antaño, ya no había nada. Porque aquel era un Thor que se había ganado su lugar, ningún dios parcial se lo había obsequiado, y era un triunfo del que había formado parte y que podía respetar.

Y allí, junto a su grupo de exiliados, perdidos en el espacio camino de ningún lugar, sabiendo que Thor no volvería a pedirle que se quedase o uniera su destino a semejante "troupe", deseó hacerlo: permanecer junto a su hermano para reconstruir juntos la gloria de Asgard, lado a lado, como habían sido en el lejano pasado.

Porque toda la fría cólera de Hela había sido como contemplarse en un espejo deformado. Aquella hermana cuya sangre tampoco compartía, le había hecho enfrentarse a la clase de ser en que se estaba convirtiendo. Y no sólo era su oscuridad, había visto rasgos del viejo Thor en ella también: aquella belicosidad feroz y la arrogancia del nunca vencido. En Hela habían florecido los peores defectos de los hijos de Odín y, al conocerla, no había podido renegar más de su herencia.

No importaba la sangre que corría por sus venas, era tan hijo del dios tuerto como hermano de aquél rubio idiota y sonriente al que había aceptado como rey.

 

                                        **II**.

 

—Si realmente estuvieras aquí, te abrazaría.  
La brabuconería permanecía aún, como un rasgo del viejo Thor que se aferraba a su nueva versión pero con una nueva apariencia, pues no era un desafío hostil ni vanidoso, sino lleno de esperanza.

Porque ambos sabían que, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, después del puñal en el vientre, después de las muertes y de las traiciones, después del dolor y la batalla, los gestos de cariño que antes habían sido tan comunes, parecían inalcanzables.

Pero desconcertarlo era sólo una pequeña recompensa, menos importante que el sutil desafío: más de ocho ciclos de Asgard habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían abrazado.

Sonrió al atrapar su lanzamiento, porque sabía que Thor temía tanto como deseaba que estuviera realmente allí, quizá porque al fin parecía libre de su compulsión por redimirlo, y quién querría encadenarse de nuevo tras conocer la libertad?

—Estoy aquí. —y Thor sonrió de un modo nuevo, conocía bien las sonrisas de su rostro, pero aquella era diferente: sin rastro de rencor ni expectativas, ya nada ingenua y tampoco con aquella ceguera entregada de antaño.

Aquella era una sonrisa preñada de afecto pero completamente consciente de quién era Loki, sin engaños ni ilusiones. Porque, aunque él era el maestro de humo y espejos, había sido Thor el que más tiempo había mantenido una ilusión: un traje que había tejido para Loki forzandole a llevarlo durante siglos: el del encantador, dulce y frágil hermanito que jamás había sido.

Pero allí estaba aquel nuevo e inesperado Thor, que ahora le miraba de veras, tal y cómo era, con todas sus sombras y, en vez de huir aterrado, como siempre había esperado que hiciera si llegaba sólo a ver un atisbo de sus tinieblas, aquél idiota aún era capaz de amarle.

No estaba seguro de estar preparado para eso. Descubrir que era realmente un monstruo había sido un alivio también: después de tantos siglos sintiendo la diferencia, de temer las fuerzas dentro de sí mismo, casi pudo regodearse en aquella verdad que confirmaba sus peores temores.

Que su oscuridad fuera visible bajo el faro brillante que era la mirada de Thor y que sus brazos aún quisieran acogerle, era demasiado. Pero allí estaban aquellos fuertes brazos, rodeándole de nuevo, como tanto tiempo atrás, y tuvo que admitir que había vuelto a perder, porque después de huir tanto tiempo, Thor lo había logrado: le había hecho regresar de nuevo al hogar.


End file.
